How You Feel
by fairylady-N
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots de casais variados de Naruto com o tema: Os Cinco Sentidos. - Quinto Capítulo: Jiraiya & Tsunade Tema: Tato - Completa.
1. Visão NejiTen

_Casal: _**Neji/Tenten **

_Tema: _**Visão.**

Eu adorava observá-lo, admirá-lo, entendê-lo.

De qualquer modo acho que fui a que mais perto chegou, de compreendê-lo, quero dizer, mesmo que as palavras dirigidas a mim sempre fossem secas, objetivas.

Nós não conversamos quase, e sempre que o fazemos é em prol de alguma missão, ou ele me explicando uma de suas estratégias geniais. Ainda sim, Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que se consegue extrair muita coisa em diálogos. Sua essência está no silêncio concentrado obtido com os anos de solidão de seus treinamentos, está na determinação dos olhos perolados, que após enxergar seus objetivos jamais olha para trás. Está nos golpes que realiza com destreza que mal posso acompanhar com meus olhos.

A avidez que realizava o movimento com os punhos, a força de vontade que dia-a-dia se aprimora mais e mais nas técnicas do Byakugan, ele está crescendo, está evoluindo, ele nunca para. E Ele está me deixando, é quase imperceptível, mas eu sei que está.

A maturidade nos faz enxergar melhor as coisas, mas isso nem sempre vai significar que vamos gostar delas. Agora eu podia ver, eu sabia, desde o início, desde a primeira vez que nos encontramos para formar o time nove junto com Lee e Gai-sensei. Ele havia nascido para ser grande, havia nascido para alcançar as estrelas, como a mais bela das aves era apenas uma questão de tempo até ele aprender a usar suas asas, alçar vôo e partir.

Mas eu não sou do tipo de pessoa que aceita oque o destino parece estar lhe guardando. Não, o destino não é nada perto da força de vontade que sentimos em mudar, em continuar. Eu não desistiria dele. Não olharia sua evolução apenas me lamentando por toda sua genialidade ser tão superior as minhas técnicas.

É por isso que eu treino. Com tudo oque tenho, até que todas as forças de meu corpo se esvaeçam, e meus ossos pesem. Para poder acompanhá-lo, e ser seu apoio, mesmo que ele não precise, mesmo que não queira.

Eu aceitei meu destino, o destino que eu mesma me propus. Naquele mesmo dia que formamos o time nove. No dia que meus olhos se encontraram com os dele. No dia que eu me apaixonei por ele.

_Wazzup, pra quem chegou até aqui, hello galerë._

_Primeira drabble, primeira Neji/Tenten,primeira fic postada em primeira pessoa, é muita emoção Ç_Ç._

_Não ficou nenhuma Brastemp, eu sei, mas não ficou tão ruim assim, na minha opinião. Meio meloso, sim, mas bonitinho no final das contas. Além disso, foi meu primeiro casal realmente popular, entendem? Do tipo que a maioria lê. (Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, etc.). E é um casal que eu sempre achei kawaiizinho e que sempre tive vontade de escrever, e são um dos mais Cannon do anime purocharme. Já falei demais (eu sempre falo), sendo que na maioria das vezes eu falo sozinha, já que as pessoas parecem não ler minhas fics, ou não comentam nela [/drama]. Espero que você que leu, que gostou, odiou, ou qualquer que seja seu adjetivo para a fic comente, bls? Eu não mordo. Quase sempre (6) bjsmeliga :*_


	2. Audição ShikaTema

**Shipper: Shikamaru e Temari**

**Tema: Audição.**

- Você é surdo ou só se faz? – Repetiu aquela maldita frase pela milésima vez chateada, ou melhor, irritada enquanto o ajudava a enfaixar o próprio tornozelo. – Se você tivesse me ouvido...

- _Yare, yare, _eu já sei, eu já sei! – Disse tentando se livrar mais uma vez de seu discurso diplomático, de como era responsabilidade dela seu estado físico, como ele devia tê-la ouvido porque, como ela gostava muito de ressaltar ELA estava no comando da missão.

- Bom, você deveria saber antes disso ter acontecido, agora não adianta mais nada! – Temari cruzou os braços, aborrecida, os olhos verdes fuzilando o Nara sentado no chão, massageando o tornozelo contundido. – E agora? Essa sua rebeldia, ou esse seu descaso vai nos custar um grande atraso! Na verdade eu não tenho nem esperanças de achar o esconderijo dos...

Mas sua voz morreu, ao se deparar com o ato desrespeitoso e muito irresponsável do Nara. Mais uma vez ignorando-a, ele se deitou onde estava, no meio da grama com a cabeça apoiada nos braços , contemplando o abóbada celeste, como se o mundo, a missão, ela, não fossem algo que requisitassem necessariamente sua atenção. Ele a queria irritar por ser tão irritadiça. E certamente parecia estar tendo sucesso, pois o tom dela se tornara mais alto, mais ofensivo, e nem um pouco amigável. 

- Não acredito como mandaram você para uma missão como esta. Meu pergaminho dizia uma pessoa séria, uma pessoa sensata...

- Eu sou bom em seguir pistas. – Disse mirando-a pelo canto do olho, suspirando. Como se lamentasse o fato de ser um bom decodificador.

- Não consigo pensar em muitas pessoas que não sejam boas nisso. Eu só precisava de um suporte, e de alguém que obedecesse minhas ordens restritamente! – Disse o insulto, sem acreditar muito no que dizia. Tudo bem, talvez ele houvesse sido bem útil. Pelo esquema e pelas cartas ele já havia descoberto o número de integrantes do grupo que havia mandando uma boa quantidade de cartas de ameaças à Suna. E ele era um bom estrategista, já tinham um plano em mente para capturar o bando, mas tudo agora não deixariam de ser planos, pois Shikamaru não estava em estado para continuarem sua jornada, e deixá-lo para trás, ali sem muitas defesas, não era algo nem a ser considerado

- _Tsc_, você é muito resmungona, problemática. Se parasse com esse nhenhenhém, e analisasse um pouco a nossa situação perceberia que nós já o pegamos no momento em que eles resolveram nos atacar.

- Somente cinco deles!

- Que se eu me lembro bem foi o número que supus serem.

- Você disse cinco ou seis.

- _Nhá_, não faz diferença. Se existir mais um não acho que ela vá ter coragem de dar as caras depois de ver oque você fez com os companheiros dele. – Aquilo fez um rubor involuntário subir ás maçãs do rosto da ninja da areia. Era impressão sua ou havia certo elogio enrustido no tom do preguiçoso da vila da folha?

Não, ela não podia fazer isso! Ela não cederia, não compactuaria com um ato tão despreocupado e relaxado! Tinha um dever a cumprir com a vila, dera sua palavra em proteger Suna. Não podia simplesmente...

- Como você pode ser tão negligente, seu... – Disse se aproximando dele com indignação, os braços balançando dando impressão ao Nara que ela o estapearia por ser tão insolente, mas antes que tivesse tempo de descobrir puxou sua mão para baixo, fazendo-a cair sentada ao seu lado, o rosto atordoado com o seu ato repentino. E de certo atrevido.

- Só relaxe um pouco, problemática. Você se preocupa demais. – Disse voltando a fitar o céu aberto, deixando-a ainda perplexa no chão. E surpreendentemente depois de algum tempo em que ele praticamente pudera ouvir uma batalha sendo travada dentro da cabeça dura de Suna, ela se acomodou ao seu lado, acompanhando-o em sua observação.

- Obrigado. – Disse mais calma, sem olhá-lo. – Sei que você estava onde estava por minha causa. Se você não tivesse ali e segurado a sombra da árvore com o seu _jutsu, _ela teria caído em cima de mim.

Shikamaru olhou surpreso e confuso para a ninja da areia que não retribuiu o olhar. Primeiro porque não queria, e não esperava que ela tivesse percebido os motivos que o levaram a ignorar suas ordens. Depois, se ela estava a par da situação, e estava agradecida, porque ainda assim berrara com ele sem intervalos?

- Disponha. – Disse finalmente com um sorriso torto nos lábios. Afinal ela era uma mulher muito complicada e problemática, e por mais que ele fosse bom em decodificar e solucionar códigos tinha absoluta certeza de que obteria o fracasso ao tentar compreender oque nenhum homem na face da Terra jamais conseguiu: A Mente Feminina.

- Mas quero deixar bem claro, que espero que seja a primeira e a última vez que desobedece a uma ordem minha quando eu estiver no comando. – Disse voltando a sua postura mandona e altiva, finalmente fitando a expressão estonteada do Nara.

- Mulheres... – Resmungou ele virando-se novamente para o céu de poucas nuvens, até ela rir de sua expressão, e caírem em total silêncio. E ele tinha que admitir que por mais que gostasse de sossego, o silêncio ao lado daquela problemática era muito estranho.

Percebeu que talvez, mesmo com seus resmungos e berros, ele gostava de ouvir sua voz.

**N/A: **_Segundo capítulo postado :D _

_Porque ShikaTema é lindo, de longe um dos casais mais fodásticos, o meu segundo casal favorito de Naruto, meu terceiro favorito de todos Animes._

_Quando eu comecei a escrever este mini capítulo pensei que não ia dar em nada, sério, queria escrever sobre eles, mas não tinha a mínima idéia do que escrever, daí saiu isto: Bem clichezinho, mas ficou Fluffy. E acho que não ficou muito OOC..._

_Já falei demais, agradeço pelos reviews :D ( Eu mandei resposta, se não receberam por favor avise, então eu arrumo outro jeito de mandar, ok?)_

_Beijs, Jaa Ne :D_


	3. Paladar KakaAnko

**Shipper : KakaAnko**

**Tema: Paladar.**

Eram raros seus momentos de descanso. A casa silenciosa parecia cooperar para sua paz de espírito. Em uma das mãos segurava o livrinho de bolso, absorvendo cada palavra atentamente, enquanto na outra para acompanhar um grande pedaço de bolo de chocolate que havia piscado para ele no caminho de casa. Era exatamente oque precisava para se recuperar de uma missão tão cansativa como aquela havia sido. Os únicos movimentos que pretendia fazer por hora era largar o livro para poder usar o garfo para degustar seu apetitoso bolo, isto é, se ele não conseguisse alguma técnica que o permitisse fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Continuou entretido, mergulhado na história que se aproximava de seu clímax tão esperado, quando teve sua visão atrapalhada pela completa penumbra. Talvez fosse algum inimigo, uma emboscada, ele era o _copynin_, sua cabeça deveria valer uns bons milhões. Mas duvidava que qualquer inimigo tivesse cheiro de hidratante de morango, por isso não tomou nenhuma atitude até a voz altiva começar a falar:

- Estes são seus últimos segundos de vida, Hatake Kakashi. Quer saber o nome da brilhante kunoichi prestes a matá-lo?

- Hm, não sei. Talvez uma das minhas muitas amantes tenha ficado insatisfeita comigo? – Disse entrando na brincadeira, aproveitando a oportunidade para provocá-la.

- Seu idiota! – Disse lhe dando um tapa na nuca um pouco forte demais para uma simples brincadeira. – Então oque está fazendo? – Anko pulou em sua cama os olhos analisando os objetos que tinha em mãos.

- Estou lendo, ou estava... E também...

- Que programa de mulherzinha! Só faltava umas pantufas que você iria parecer a vovozinha da chapeuzinho vermelho. – Kakashi anotou mentalmente que teria que manter suas pantufas felpudas de cachorro bem escondidas enquanto Anko estivesse ali. – Se bem que com essa sua cara feia você ta mais para lobo mau. – Ela completou enquanto rolava se esticando sobre a cama, deixando-o na beirada, quase para fora da cama.

- Eu estou cansado, você também deveria estar! Foi uma missão e tanto ter que ajudar aquele fazendeiro a cuidar da maldita fazenda. Não entendo o porquê de ninjas como nós sermos enviados em uma missão apropriada para _gennins._

_- _Dinheiro, meu bem. – Disse crispando o indicador e o polegar. – Deu pra perceber que ele era podre de rico.

- É, parece que o maldito dinheiro compra tudo. – Disse em um suspiro, desistindo de sua leitura.

- É. – Disse se ajoelhando, as mãos apoiadas nas coxas brancas enquanto engatilhava sensualmente uma sobrancelha para cima. – O maldito do dinheiro me fez comprar meu novo conjunto. Oque você achou?

Agora, prestando mais atenção Kakashi se perguntava como não havia percebido a camisola, que parecia ser uma das menores e mais sexys que ele já havia visto em toda sua vida, que contornava o corpo esbelto de Anko.

- Hm, ela é bem bonita. – Disse avaliando-a por mais tempo do que o necessário. Talvez o dinheiro não fosse tão ruim assim... – Espera aí, você veio da sua casa até aqui só usando isso?

- É. – Disse simplesmente, oque o fez olhá-la com uma expressão inacreditável.

- Anko!

- Foi bem rapidinho, ninguém me viu, eu vim pelos telhados...

- ANKO!

- Se bem que – começou postando a mão sobre o queixo pensativa. – se alguém resolvesse olhar pra cima... EU ESTOU BRINCANDO KAKASHI! ESTOU BRINCANDO! – Disse para ele, que parecia a beira de um infarto.

- Não sei como você consegue estar tão animada, depois de uma missão como aquela. Devem colocar algum tipo de energético naqueles dangos que você tanto gosta.

- E você que parece um velho chato! Eu vim aqui porque tava sem sono, e achei que talvez nós pudéssemos fazer uma festa do pijama. Ou seria mais lógico chamar de festa do sem pijama? – Provocou-o com seu olhar, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Eu não sei Anko, eu estou quebrado... – Isso era realmente algo inédito da parte de Kakashi, mas Anko não era do tipo que se satisfazia com pouco. E ele estava tão exausto...

- Ah, qual é! Eu não vesti isso pra nada, Kakashi! – Reclamou indignada com o descaso dele.

- Me desculpa, Anko mas...

- Pra ficar lendo essas porcarias você ta bem esperto, agora na hora de fazer na prática uma brincadeirinha com a sua namorada que vestiu pra você a menor e mais desconfortável camisola que existe, você não comparece?

- Anko, sabe que eu adoro as suas "visitinhas surpresas", mas hoje não estou na minha melhor forma...

Anko sentou-se, a cara fechada para Kakashi que tentava fazê-la compreender sua situação. Seu olhar se desviou do _jonnin_, indo vagar até o bolo cremoso segurado em uma das mãos do ninja, até que teve uma idéia. Se fosse necessário fazer um refém para obter sua aventura, ela não teria piedade. Esticou a mão pronta para tomar-lhe o doce das mãos quando Kakashi desviou bem na hora, exatamente como havia previsto.

- Tá bom então, mas como indenização eu vou querer esse bolo delicioso aí.

- Que bolo? – Falou escondendo-o atrás do corpo.

- Esse mesmo na sua mão.

- Não tenho nada na minha mão. Viu só? – Disse com cinismo mostrando a mão livre, recuando ainda mais com a outra.

- Kakashi, me dá esse bolo. – Anko falou sem muita paciência.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando...

- Não se faz de mais besta que você já é e me passa logo o bolo, eu mereço. – Bradou autoritária.

- Mas... mas... – Disse quase suplicando. O bolo parecia ter sido feito por ele. E depois de um dia como aquele, seu corpo parecia gritar por uma porção de açúcar.

- ME DÁ LOGO! – Gritou investindo contra ele, que em defesa se pôs de pé em cima da cama, fazendo uma barreira com o tronco para que ela não alcançasse _seu precioso._

_- _NÃO! Isso é uma questão de segurança nacional. Imagine alguém como você que já está nesse estado naturalmente, ainda por cima induzir uma quantidade absurda de açúcar? Inaceitável!

- Quer parar de ser egoísta e me dar logo esse bolo? – Disse contornando-o com avidez, conseguindo alcançar o prato, e puxando-o para si. Mas Kakashi não parecia muito empolgado a desistir de seu doce, e puxou-o em sua própria direção.

- Eu comprei! É injusto você ficar com ele!

- Jura? Também me injusto eu não ter uma noite de pura luxúria com o meu próprio namorado! Só porque ele é um mongolóide!

- Você está sendo infantil! Aposto que só ta fazendo isso pra me provocar!

- É talvez eu esteja mesmo! – Mudou de tática, largando o prato e depositando um chute verdadeiramente forte em sua costela, que o fez voar para trás caindo deitado em sua própria cama, olhando para Anko, a única de pé, que exibia o pedaço de bolo, que havia escapado de suas mãos pelo impacto.

- HAHA, o mais forte sempre ganha.

- Você roubou!

- Pare de ficar reclamando que nem uma menininha, seu bocó! – Disse mostrando a língua para Kakashi que massageava a cabeça dolorida pela queda.

- Eu quero o doce. – Disse simplesmente.

- Hm. Essa não é a primeira vez que um lobo malvado fala isso para uma garotinha inocente de vermelho. – Inocente? O dia em que Anko se provasse inocente seria o mesmo dia em que ele queimaria toda sua coleção _Icha Icha. _

- Anko...

- Pela estrada fora eu vou bem sozinha...

Primeiro pensou que Anko poderia estar fazendo tudo aquilo para lhe tirar do sério, mas mais um minuto observando-a ele pode enxergar claramente suas reais intenções. O bolo era apenas um argumento para fazê-lo fazer exatamente oque ela queria. Não importava se Kakashi tivesse dito não, já tinha entrado em seu jogo, e sabia oque estava por vir.

- Me dá isso! – Disse numa última e desesperada tentativa de recuperar o bolo, se jogando contra ela, oque fez com que ambos caíssem rolando pelo chão, até pararem com ele por cima dela, conseguindo finalmente imobilizá-la. Mas mesmo em sua atual situação encurralada Anko parecia muito satisfeita, e Kakashi demorou apenas um segundo para descobrir os motivos de tanta satisfação.

Olhando para baixo pode ver o seu bolo - ou oque restara dele – esmagado entre seu corpo e o de Anko manchando sua blusa e a camisola rubra da Mitarashi, que tinha um sorriso maldoso estampado no rosto.

- É, acho que não tem mais bolo pra você. – Disse cinicamente.

- Você acha é? – Respondeu, mas para surpresa da _kunoichi_ ele não parecia mais chateado, ou até mesmo cansado. Ela retribuiu seu olhar, com a mesma expressão que ela reconhecia quando ele estava lendo seus livrinhos indiscretos. – Pois você está muito enganada, porque eu não vou deixar sobrar nenhuma migalha.

- Lobo mau, lobo mau... - Disse divertida antes de ter a boca tomada.

* * *

_Ah, não ficou como eu queria... Mas eu não tinha mais nada em mente, e nem tenho tido tempo de escrever muito, daí enquanto estava escrevendo **Antes de Casar** (pra quem quiser conferir tá no meu perfil, é uma longfic multi-shipper que tá gracinha) me veio KakaAnko na cabeça, porque Paladar é um tema beem sugestivo, e (tirando JiraTsu) não consigo pensar em um casal mais HOT que os dois (6) - ADOOOOOGO Q Beijos Ja Ne :D  
_


	4. Olfato ObiRin

**Shipper: Obito & Rin.**

**Tema: Olfato.**

* * *

A telha rangeu atrás de si. O moreno antes distraído em olhar o manto azul marinho pontuado pelos minúsculos pontos prateados e o imponente astro esférico lançando sua luz prateada sobre toda a vila, se ergueu em um pulo já sacando a kunai do cinto e apontando para a nova presença.

Seus olhos estreitos e sua atitude ameaçadora logo foram quebrados. Sobre os olhos castanhos, ele voltou a guardar a kunai em seu lugar de origem, e relaxando os ombros soltou em um suspiro:

- Você me assustou, Rin.

- Não tive essa intenção, Obito-kun. – Disse lhe lançando seu sorriso meigo e delicado, que o fazia ter vontade de abraçá-la e não permitir que ninguém nunca lhe fizesse mal.

- Você não deveria aparecer assim de repente. Eu poderia tê-la atacado sem saber que era você. – Seu tom era um tanto petulante, enquanto lançava sobre sua companheira de time o conhecido sorriso convencido, como se só ele fosse capaz de atingir um inimigo sem ao menos precisar olhar.

- Do que está rindo? Acha que eu não sou capaz? – Perguntou exaltado. Aquele tipo de reação quando se tratava dele já o havia irritado. As pessoas sempre pareciam subestimá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que superestimavam o herdeiro do clã Hatake. Kakashi não era nada demais, em sua opinião. Duvidava que não conseguisse fazer nada que o companheiro de time fazia, mas mesmo assim o amigo era sempre mais valorizado. Especialmente por Rin.

- Não, não. Eu só acho você engraçado, Obito-kun. – Rin disse de maneira tão sincera que ele não pode decidir se achava aquilo uma coisa boa ou ruim. Por isso se contentou em sentar-se novamente, e dar as costas para a garota pensando que talvez ela fosse embora.

Que ela não fazia muita questão de sua companhia, isso não era nenhuma novidade. Sempre soube das preferências de Rin em estar ao lado de Kakashi tentando a qualquer custo agradá-lo, enquanto era ignorada por ele. Ele não suportava mais presenciar aquilo. Kakashi não merecia sua atenção, não merecia que ela se importasse tanto com ele! Além disso, ele freqüentemente a fazia chorar, e isso era imperdoável, mesmo que fosse indiretamente.

Rin só costumava procurá-lo consecutivamente quando parecia precisar de conforto para algo que Kakashi havia feito e havia a desapontado. Ele era uma base. Um apoio que parecia ser apenas necessário quando ela precisasse de alguém para consolá-la, e secar suas lágrimas. E aquilo era mais insuportável do que qualquer coisa.

Por isso mesmo que gostasse de estar perto dela, gostasse de vê-la sorrir daquela forma ingênua e simples que o fazia ter a sensação de ter o estômago revirado, preferia se manter longe da garota, e de tudo oque ela representava para ele. Mas para sua surpresa, sua indiferença não surtiu o efeito que esperava. Pelo contrário. Rin não só permaneceu como também se aproximou ainda mais, sentando-se ao seu lado, acompanhando-o em sua observação.

- Ei... – Disse sobressaindo-se mais uma vez naquela noite, se encolhendo, já que a proximidade entre os dois era tamanha, que ele pode sentir a temperatura de seu braço encostado no seu, ao mesmo tempo em que um suave cheiro de flores e frutas cítricas invadia suas narinas, enquanto os olhos de Rin vasculhavam atentamente a imensidão azul marinho, e todos seus componentes.

- Está uma noite bonita. – Ela declarou sem desviar os olhos do céu. – Muito bonita.

Ele concordou desistindo de tentar se esquivar, largando o corpo e voltando a contemplar as estrelas. Mas fora por apenas um momento, porque antes que se desse conta seus olhos já estavam hipnotizados pela menina, que parecia mais bela e interessante que todo o universo naquele momento.

Quando seus olhos baixaram, desviando do céu para encontrar os seus ela sorriu mais uma vez, oque fez com que seu rosto queimasse enquanto um violento rubor surgia nas bochechas, e ele desviasse o olhar para o lado oposto desconcertado.

- É uma pena Kakashi-kun não estar aqui para presenciar esta paisagem maravilhosa. – Sua voz soara sonhadora, voltando seu olhar para cima enquanto abraçava os próprios joelhos. Os punhos do Uchiha involuntariamente se fecharam, o maxilar cerrado, enquanto ouvia o tom de adoração de Rin com uma mescla de inveja e repugnância. – Ele anda tão estranho ultimamente...

Teve vontade de gritar. De dizer que Kakashi sempre fora um arrogante prepotente. Um idiota convencido e egoísta, que só se importava consigo mesmo e com seus princípios e regras. Mas não o fez porque primeiro sabia que isso iria magoá-la ainda mais, e segundo porque talvez ele próprio não acreditasse muito no que falasse.

Nem todo o egocentrismo de Kakashi e a rivalidade entre os dois era o suficiente para fazê-lo não gostar da única pessoa que bem ou mal, conseguia considerar seu verdadeiro amigo.

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, como havia previsto desde o começo Rin recomeçou mais uma conversa sobre seu assunto favorito. Logo suas palavras se tornaram falhas, lágrimas escorriam pelas maçãs do rosto manchando as tatuagens de sua pele.

Ele tentou se afastar, tentando evitar aquela situação constrangedora, ao mesmo tempo em que desejou que ela parasse de chorar. Obito, incapaz de olhar para o semblante sofredor da garota, fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar o máximo em seu aroma terno, que se espalhava pela atmosfera envolta deles, do que nos soluços que faziam seu corpo frágil sacudir ao seu lado.

- Eu gostaria de poder ajudá-lo. De fazê-lo se sentir feliz... – O ato repentino e inesperado do Uchiha fez as palavras morrerem em sua garganta. Obito estreitou ainda mais o espaço entre seus braços, afundando o rosto nos cabelos castanho-avermelhados, sem realmente entender oque o havia feito ter este tipo de atitude.

Ele queria isso, isso não era nenhum mistério. Sempre quis, mas isso nunca fora motivo para abraçá-la daquela forma. Talvez fosse porque queria que ela parasse de chorar. Não agüentava mais ouvi-la se queixar. De assistir seu sofrimento se sentindo incapaz da fazer qualquer coisa para mudar aquela situação. Pelo menos parecia ter tido êxito com isso. Em seus braços seu corpo permanecia imóvel, oque o fazia supor que as lágrimas houvessem cessado.

Lentamente sentiu as mãos dela em suas costas, seu rosto apoiado em seus ombros, sua voz trêmula pronunciou seu nome, e ele sentiu algo arder em seu peito. O motivo que o levara a fazer isso se tornara óbvio.

Mesmo que para Rin ele não passasse de um apoio, mesmo que o mundo dela só parecesse ter lugar para Kakashi, no mundo dele o mais importante era ela. Porque assim como ela, a única coisa que ele queria era poder ajudá-la. Fazê-la feliz, mesmo que fosse por um momento. Como o outro parecia ser incapaz de fazer. E se secar suas lágrimas, e ter de ouvi-la se queixar do amigo, ele agüentaria o que fosse necessário para ajudá-la.

Permaneceu abraçando a ela, tentando representar toda a segurança e ajuda que ela necessitava naquele momento. O aroma agradável era compartilhado com ele, infiltrando-se em suas vestes, aonde permaneceria mesmo quando ela se desvencilhasse dele.

E ele estaria contente também. Porque enquanto ela chorava por Kakashi compartilhava com ele o cheiro que o fazia sorrir pelos dias seguintes, pensando que um dia ela poderia reconhecê-lo como alguém que merecia estar ao seu lado. Mas por enquanto, mesmo que aquilo fosse pouco, para ele era o suficiente.

* * *

**N/A: **Sinceramente eu não gostei u-u O começo até que ficou razoável, mas o final ficou muito MUITO medíocre! Eu nem revisei, porque senão tenho certeza de que iria apagar pela centésima vez. Eu só postei porque sério, não tenho tido nenhuma idéia muito melhor que essa ultimaamente, nem tenho tido muito tempo para escrever. Férias é uma ilusão Ç_Ç

Além disso eu PRECISAVA escrever sobre o Obito e a Rin. Isso não saia da minha cabeça desde que eu conversei com a Fer-chan, que eu tive que por eles aqui. Na verdade isto deveria ser um GaaIno, mas sinceramente... mesmo gostando do casal é muito difícil escrever sobre eles, sério O_O

O último capítulo tá quase pronto, só falta eu passar para o PC e escrever o finalzinho. E o casal vai ser TANTANTANTAN... na verdade não é nenhum mistério, mas que seja ¬¬

Divulgando:** Antes de Casar**, minha outra fic que apesar de ser centrada em AsuKure - entre aspas - é multishipper, comédia romântica quem quiser conferir no meu perfil, eu já estou terminando o terceiro capítulo :D

Digam oque acharam, Beijos :* Ja Ne


	5. Tato JiraTsu

**Shipper:** Jiraiya & Tsunade

**Tema**: Tato

* * *

Não sabia como ou desde quando adquirira esse costume. Nem sabia se aquilo fazia muito sentido. Só sabia que apesar de tudo valia a pena toda a caminhada e todo o tempo que esperava, aguardando o breve momento que tinha o poder de fazer com que tudo ganhasse um novo significado. Ironicamente, só depois daquilo, Jiraiya conseguia sentir que seu dia havia realmente valido a pena.

Poderia parecer mesmo muita estupidez, ou insensatez que naquela mesma hora, aonde a lua já brilhava no alto do céu e as estrelas já pontilhavam a abóboda celeste, ele se desviar de seus afazeres, abandonar a mulher que fosse, o copo de sakê, para se postar de pé do outro lado da rua do prédio hokage esperando o momento em que ela saísse pela porta depois de um dia árduo de trabalho, e realizasse aquela espécie de ritual que se repetia todas as sextas. Ou como ele preferia se referir: "O Momento Deles."

Talvez ele fosse mesmo masoquista, como os outros costumavam dizer. Ele preferia chamar aquilo de persistência. Ou talvez ele visse algo que ninguém mais via, e jamais veria em todas aquelas atitudes dela, em cada toque. Ninguém nunca entenderia cada significado por trás de cada golpe, que ele sentia na pele, desferido pela temperamental Senju. Por isso toda semana, ia até ali para provar de seu humor, da maneira mais original que Tsunade poderia lhe demonstrar.

Os socos, ele já havia percebido depois de incontáveis anos eram para o dia em que ela estava impaciente. Isto representava um dia cheio, difícil. Tsunade era cobrada demais, exigida demais, e seus olhos castanhos carregavam todo o peso de seu cargo. Nesses dias, se ele abusasse de sua – precária – paciência, oque quase sempre ocorria porque nesses mesmos dias até mesmo sua respiração era o bastante para fazer a veia da têmpora dela saltar, seu corpo sentiria toda aquela irritação da pior maneira possível.

Mas nem sempre ela estava tão fechada para diálogos. Esses dias eram fáceis de identificar. Além de uma expressão mais branda, e de não parecer tão bem disposta à agressão física, ela recorria a insultos e provocações, e usava sempre palavras depreciativas nada adequadas para uma dama. Ele encarava aquilo como um convite de aproximação. Quando ela aparentava mais comunicativa, e ele poderia se aproximar e tentar um diálogo, com grandes chances de voltar intacto para casa. Esta era a probabilidade preferida dele.

Quando ela estivesse claramente exaltada, ele sentia pela sola das sandálias toda a ira, e frustração da _Namekuji_ Hime, que sem um pingo de piedade de sua pobre alma descontava toda a sua raiva sobre ele sem se conter, mesmo que sem qualquer motivo. Quando seus chutes o atingissem, ele não insistiria. Podia ser até um pouco masoquista, mas definitivamente Jiraiya não era suicida.

Quando toda a tristeza acumulada emergia junto com o desespero de sua própria solidão, Tsunade demonstrava de maneira descontrolada. Isto costumava acontecer quando ele deixava escapar algo, mesmo que inconsciente, que ela considerasse indigno sobre _aquele homem._ Sua intenção não era machucá-la, ou magoá-la, mas era exatamente isso que sentia ter feito enquanto sem nenhuma coordenação ela parecia disposta a feri-lo com qualquer parte do corpo que pudesse alcançá-lo. Cotovelos, arranhões, mãos espalmadas, os ombros... Ele não desviaria, ele sentia que havia merecido. Apenas apertaria seus braços envoltos dela, disponível a ouvir, ou no seu caso sentir, os gritos silenciosos de socorro que nunca ultrapassariam pela garganta da orgulhosa princesa.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando entender se tamanhas teorias sem o menor sentido racional eram ou não influenciadas pela metade da garrafa de sakê, que havia consumido antes de se locomover até ali. Jiraiya não pode concluir seu pensamento pois naquele instante mesmo instante a figura que tanto ansiava ver irrompia pela saída do prédio á sua frente, caminhando calmamente na direção que estava parado, mas sem dar qualquer sinal que reconhecia sua presença ali.

Ele lhe lançou um sorriso, e um aceno, mas ela passou por seu corpo sem virar o rosto ou oscilar. Não foi nenhuma surpresa, no entanto. Claro que ele já esperava este tipo de reação quando se tratava dela, então não pensou duas vezes antes de seguir em seus calcanhares esperando até o momento que ela se cansasse, e desse um basta naquela perseguição. E isto foi muito mais rápido que ele esperava.

- Oque você quer? – Interrompeu sua caminhada. A rua que antes era preenchida pelos estalos de seus saltos no concreto, caiu no súbito silêncio. Por cima da cabeça loira ele podia ver uma rasa fumaça causada pela respiração de Tsunade sobre o sereno da noite.

- Oh, você tinha me visto? – Respondeu com a voz carregada de cinismo, deixando escapar um sorriso sarcástico. – Porque não me chamou?

- Porque normalmente eu te evito, e não estabeleço contato, idiota. – Retrucou rispidamente, oque fez seu sorriso se alargar ainda mais.

- Você é tão engraçada, Hime. Está de bom humor hoje?

Ela olhou-o sobre o ombro, e isto fora o suficiente para Jiraiya descobrir a resposta. Tsunade entreabriu a boca, enquanto se voltava para ele. Ele deduziu que não tardaria para descobrir qual seria o tipo de 'conversa' que teriam hoje, mas qualquer sinal previsível não veio. Nem chute, soco, ou qualquer outro tipo de agressão. Ela simplesmente cruzou os braços em torno do corpo, os olhos castanhos analisavam-no, enquanto uma sobrancelha amarela era engatilhada.

- Porque você faz isso?

- Talvez eu não tenha nada melhor para fazer – Respondeu sinceramente encolhendo os ombros, enquanto enfiava a mão nos bolsos do colete. – Ou, mais provavelmente, porque eu gosto de conversar com você.

A declaração fez um riso fungado discreto escapar de Tsunade, que fez com que ele próprio sentisse o canto dos lábios se curvarem.

- Masoquismo?

- Se essa for a única maneira que consigo estar perto de você, eu estou disposto a pagar esse pequeno preço... – As palavras, ou o modo sincero em que ela havia dito aquilo fez a expressão impetuosa do rosto belo da _sua _Hime, se desfazer. Ela desviou o olhar do seu, encarando os próprios pés antes de voltar a falar naquele mesmo tom impenetrável e um sorriso maldoso:

- Talvez eu deva dar com mais força, quem sabe assim você repensa oque está falando. – Disse no tom superior que usava quando estava disposta a machucá-lo.

- Faça como quiser. Me bata mais, me deixe a beira da morte, e mesmo assim eu estarei aqui esperando por você. – Falou simplesmente mais uma vez quebrando todo aquele ar de deboche e descaso que ela costumava usar com ele.

- Você não se cansa de tentar?

- Você sabe muito bem que teimosia sempre foi uma característica muito marcante em mim. E você? Não se cansa de negar?

Não era comum terem aquele tipo de conversa. Normalmente ela já teria feito oque costumava fazer, e o tirado de seu caminho. Mas desta vez ela se disporá a ouvi-lo, e até agora não recorrera a agressividade. Algo dentro de si fez Jiraiya acreditar que aquele hábito estava prestes a sofrer mudanças drásticas. Uma ponta de esperança se ascendeu em seu peito. Podia até ser ingenuidade, ou otimismo demais, mas ele sentia como se estivesse chegando aonde sempre quisera estar.

- Mesmo eu te batendo incansavelmente, você continua vindo aqui semana após semana. Porque você insiste tanto? – Agora ela parecia verdadeiramente se abrir para ele. As muralhas que ela parecia usar para separar o resto do mundo havia sido enfim escaladas depois de tantos anos, por ele. Quarenta se fosse exato.

- Porque eu te amo. – Ele mesmo se surpreendera com a sinceridade. Tantos anos aquelas mesmas palavras haviam estado em sua cabeça e em seu coração, que agora não era difícil pronunciá-las, pelo contrário. Ele sentiu como se um grande peso se dissolvesse em seu peito. Ele estava arriscando, ele estava dando o primeiro passo.

A expressão dela também não era a das mais amenas. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, o queixo caído, as bochechas rosadas. Mesmo que aquilo fosse percebível em todos os anos que se conheciam, ela parecia não esperar por uma resposta tão direta.

- Acho que a frase amar dói nunca fez tanto sentido, não é? – Jiraiya disse para si mesmo quebrando o silêncio incomodo que os abatia. Ela olhou novamente para ele com os olhos confusos, ele sorriu modestamente tentando amenizar aquela tensão, mas ela continuou naquele estado de estupefação. E ele entendia todo aquele choque.

No decorrer dos anos ela até poderia saber que ele nutria este tipo de sentimento. E por anos, ela havia ignorado isso, ou simplesmente deixando de lado. Era mais fácil, era mais cômodo para ela. Mas agora, com ele lhe respondendo tão sinceramente, quase jogando isso na sua cara, era sua obrigação fazer alguma coisa. Dar-lhe uma resposta.

Era a hora de ela própria abrir o seu jogo. Perguntar a si própria oque aquilo representava, oque ela sentia a respeito. E aquilo era tão difícil, tão complicado... Estava tão acostumada a negar qualquer coisa que ele lhe oferecesse de maneira quase automática. Não ouvia, nem ponderava. Aceitar qualquer um de seus convites era abrir um espaço para que eles tentassem, e todos os riscos que correria... Mais uma vez não ter segurança, a hipótese de poder mais uma vez sofrer, de perder... Ela era uma covarde. Se esquivar de relações pessoais com medo de se machucar sem nem mesmo tentar. Mas isto havia acabado. Ele havia se declarado, havia dado o primeiro passo. Cabia a ela continuar ou cortar isso. Fazer uma escolha da qual sabia que não teria mais volta.

- Eu não me importo de sentir dor, se for para compartilhar a sua dor. – Tocou o lado esquerdo do peito antes de prosseguir. – Eu sei que eu não posso acabar com ela, mas eu gostaria apenas de dividi-la com você, mostrar que estou aqui, e que você sempre vai poder contar comigo. Também gostaria de compartilhar as coisas boas, de te dar conselhos, ajudar a procurar soluções para os seus problemas, te abraçar quando quiser chorar... Eu posso não poder apagar todas as mágoas do seu passado, nem evitar que se machuque no futuro, mas eu prometo estar do seu lado no presente e tentar o possível e o impossível para te fazer feliz enquanto eu puder. Porque mesmo que você não saiba, ou mesmo que não queira, você é a pessoa sempre me fez ir em frente. Que sempre fez com que eu tentasse me superar, para poder te provar que eu merecia estar ao seu lado.

- Jiraiya...

- Seus ataques podem doer, e acredite em mim eles doem de verdade, mas não é pior do eu sinto em te ver sofrer sozinha.

As palavras não pareceram tão poéticas para ele como realmente eram, porque era a mais pura e simples verdade. Aquilo que estivera guardado em seu peito desde a primeira vez que a vira. Mesmo depois de todas as outras, a certeza de seus sentimentos por ela só crescera. A necessidade de tê-la ao seu lado só se confirmara. Ela era a mulher da sua vida. A única que tinha a cura para tudo oque ele sempre precisou.

Ela continuava com aquela aparência perturbada. O peso das palavras tanto quanto a veracidade delas faziam com que ela achasse difícil até mesmo se manter em pé. Além da dúvida que a abatia, parecendo fazer difícil que ela decidisse oque faria ou falaria. Ele não tentou facilitar mais as coisas. Havia aberto seu coração, era a vez dela de mostrar oque realmente sentia. Só fizera tudo àquilo porque sabia que havia uma chance. Cabia a ela perguntar a si mesma se valia a pena tentar. Mas sua resposta não veio. Apenas o silêncio súbito dela. Ele encarou aquilo como um sinal.

Na mesma hora se sentiu um idiota. Não, ele era um egoísta. Jogara sobre ela aquele peso, sem nem ao menos pensar se ela retribuía parte disto. Duvidava que seus sentimentos mudassem caso ela recuasse. Mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que nada entre eles seria o mesmo. A ínfima ligação que tinham estava ameaçada. E tudo era culpa dele. Culpa por seu atrevimento, sua entrega sua própria falta de preservação. Nunca ele achava que havia merecido tanto ser chamado de imprudente e inconseqüente. Nunca na vida desejou ser xingado tanto quanto naquele momento. Chutes, socos, murros, ele torcia para que ela o deixasse em pedaços, e impedisse aquele tortuoso fim do pouco que tinham.

- Você sempre esteve aqui. Mesmo quando eu não quis, ou admiti precisar. Você esteve do meu lado mesmo quando você próprio não quis, mesmo quando estar ao meu lado significasse se auto machucar. Apesar de tudo você ficou aqui, ajudando a consertar meu coração despedaçado por outra pessoa que não era você. – Ela cuspia as palavras em tom acusador, os olhos estreitos e o indicador apontado para ele não pareciam indicar que ela estava satisfeita com aquilo.

- Você me deixou te xingar, me deixou te bater, e me deixou irritada. Você me provocou, Me deu conselhos que sabia que eu nunca seguiria. Julgou meus atos, me falou oque eu deveria ou não fazer, ou esquecer. E você me mostrou que o mundo sempre pode te surpreender, mesmo que eu achasse que já tivesse visto de tudo, e de que nada mudaria meu conceito sobre as coisas. Você me mostrou aquele garoto, você me trouxe de volta de onde eu nunca deveria ter saído!

- Tsunade, eu...

- Não, você já teve seu tempo de falar oque queria. Agora é minha vez de falar! – Ela andou alguns passos em sua direção parecendo realmente disposta a trucidá-lo da pior maneira imaginável, e era exatamente isso que ele esperava quando ela fechou os punhos em torno de suas vestes, impedindo-o de olhar para outro lugar se não seus olhos úmidos, transbordando emoção.

- Você me fez ter de volta meus valores. Entender que o mundo não era o lugar horrível, que não merecia minhas expectativas, e que eu ainda podia acreditar nas pessoas! Você me fez voltar para a minha vila, e não só isso, como também me fez apostar a minha vida nela! Você me fez ver que eu não estava sozinha, e também me fez ver que mesmo que fujamos do passado, ele não pode ser ignorado. Você me vez entender que mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não poderia viver sozinha. E mesmo que eu negasse, eu precisava das outras pessoas. Você me fez entender oque eu nunca quis admitir! Eu sempre precisei de você, e não só isso! Eu sempre quis ter você do meu lado, me amparando, me ajudando... Fazendo oque você sempre pareceu ótimo em fazer: Se encaixar na minha vida, na situação que fosse.

Sem qualquer jeito ou delicadeza, ela puxou seu rosto para baixo em um beijo afobado, atrapalhado, urgente, digno de uma espera tão longa. Isto o pegou de surpresa. Tentou retribuir com todo ardor que ela demonstrava, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi um beijo desajeitado e sem qualquer coordenação. Era como se fosse duas crianças inocentes descobrindo oque fazer com todos os sentimentos guardados. Extravasando toda a tensão, rompendo qualquer obstáculo, enfim encontrando oque estiveram buscando por muitos anos. Era ele e Tsunade, livres de qualquer máscara, acima de qualquer provocação. Eram duas almas finalmente achando descanso uma na outra. Unindo-se finalmente em uma só.

- Obrigado por me amar. – Disse ela com os lábios separados a milímetros dos seus, sua respiração arfando convergente com a dele. – Obrigado por me fazer amá-lo.

Ele sorriu, sua mão segurou seu rosto delicado apagando uma ou outra lágrima que escapava de seus olhos. Ouvir aquilo era a melhor coisa que tinha provado em sua vida, melhor do que sempre havia imaginado. Cada ano, cada dia valia a pena por aquele momento. Por aquelas palavras. Ela era dele finalmente. Em seus braços sem protestos, totalmente entregue a ele. Oque o fez pensar que esperaria mais quarenta, milhares de ano se fosse possível para sentir aquela realização mais uma vez.

Mas não precisava. O momento era agora, aquela era sua vida a partir daquele momento. Não precisaria sonhar para tê-la ao seu lado, ela simplesmente estaria porque queria. Porque ela também sentia. Saber isto foi o suficiente para fazê-lo tomar a iniciativa, desta vez do seu jeito. Lentamente seus lábios se uniram aos dela, a língua explorando, conhecendo sua boca, gravando cada espaço, cada sensação como se quisesse guardá-los na memória para a eternidade. E era exatamente oque estava fazendo. Os lábios doces e cheios de ternura de sua Hime já pareciam algo fundamental, ele se perguntava como havia conseguido viver tanto tempo sem tocá-los. As mãos dela se afundavam em seus cabelos trazendo a segurança de reciprocidade que ele buscava.

Naquele momento, na escuridão da noite, ele compreendeu aquilo que de certa forma sempre soube: Ela era, e sempre fora seu destino.

* * *

Acho que isso é o fim, né? :/

Cara, sério a fic não saiu nada do que eu esperava. E nada do que eu costumo escrever. Ficou muito mais intensa, muito mais dramática (e melosa) do que eu estou acostumada. Era pra ser uma com o Jiraiya pós morte, depois uma comédia, depois saiu isso. Vai entender, eu estou muito sentimental (emo) essas semanas... Mas pra falar a verdade eu GOSTEI! ;D (inacreditável! :O)

Acho que eu mostrei bem oque eu sempre achei deles, oque eles sempre representaram pra mim, e o porque de eu amar e acreditar tanto neles. E pra falar a verdade eu ia fazer um final não tão feliz, mais acho que o _shipper_ já teve sua cota de tragédia, (_Não é Kishimoto? ¬¬) _além disso eu NÃO CONSIGO fazer a (minha) Tsunade sofrer mais! Sério, coitadinha ela já só se fode toda no anime, não vou repetir isso nas minhas fanfics u-u _(por enquanto). _Só não espero ter deixado tudo muito OOC :/_  
_

Quanto ao final, ficou bem clichê. Só faltou um 'Eu também te amo' Clichê, mas acho que ficaria um pouco forçado, ou sei lá, não tinha a cara da Tsunade falar essas três palavras. Na minha opinião ia parecer que ela só estava falando aquilo por obrigação, sei lá, e não porque era oque realmente sentia... O agradecimento pareceu mais adequado e mais sincero 3

Desculpem a demora, era pra eu ter postado isso na segunda, dia 02 que pra quem não sabe foi o aniversário da Tsudiva! *-* De qualquer jeito essa fic é dedicada inteiramente para ela. Uma das poucas razões de me manter assistindo toda aquela novela do Kishimoto sem ter tentado suicídio ;D

Obrigado as minhas duas leitoras que estiveram acompanhando e comentando, sério. Este capítulo também é pra vocês, obrigado pela atenção e espero não ter decepcionado vocês nem uma vez, e se eu fiz desculpem, eu ainda sou nova nisso (:

Conto com a dedicação de vocês uma última vez, e me digam qual capítulo mais gostaram ;D

Bom acho que isso é uma despedida, né? Sério, esse conjunto me deixou surpresa! Não esperava ter escrito as cinco fics em menos de três meses, acho que foi o projeto mais rápido conclui, sendo que até a minha _oneshot _Jiraiya & Tsunade demorou três meses até ficar pronta para ser postada!

Beijos, Ja Ne:D


End file.
